A Villainous Janitor?
by TheScrubs
Summary: Meet Keika Suru, a young local villain who has a complete devotion to his one and only family member. But when one day his life purpose is stripped from him, where does he go? Well he meets some villains, a few heroes in training, and an infinite supply of near death situations. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**When In Rome, By Scrub**

 **So this is my first go at bnha fanfiction, and I wanna be as accurate as possible. If I mess up a personality or butcher a name, please comment on it. I put enough thought into my oc to make it balanced (not a mary sue) and it will be oc based. This story is a little sad, but only for the first part.**

I was six years old at the time. That was the day I got the mask from my dad. When it was the day I was just a normal kid, but with that mask, I could do anything. It felt like that to me, at least. The mask was a bunny with slit rectangles for eyes, and it was made of paper mache. It meant alot to me, and it still does.

"Daddy's low on money, kid. So when you put on this mask, think about me" His eyes were laced with a long held sadness, but it was filmed over by grief. My father was an avid drinker and an even more avid smoker, but he was the only family I had. I never knew my mother or even if she knew I knew about her. It was a burning question in my mind on rough nights, and always in the back of my consciousness when talking with father.

He was the kind of guy who you never want to be around, but end up seeing anyways. He always had strange guests coming by and making "deals" with him, usually ending with him coming home late bearing a grim expression. I knew his ability was strong from a young age, especially since he used it to keep me in line. He could generate glass all around him as any shape he wanted, a strangely beautiful quirk for someone like him. Of course I didn't know he was bad until much later in life.

My ability was a lot like his, in the sense that I could make crystals around me, except mine were all sorts of colors and even made sounds. I remember dad played some jazz on an old radio while he played solitaire, and I hummed the tune in my head. After a minute I had created my own entire radio of crystal with my quirk and it was playing that same tune. My dad encouraged me to try my quirk out in as many ways as possible, to see what I could do.

I remember one day I was in the living room watching the television when The news came on. My dad was in the lazy boy next to me, and his eyes widened when he saw the news. I remember seeing my father's mask, a bubbly glass masterpiece he would create on his face before he went out. There was also a large number. 54, in big black numbers on the screen next to him. I knew a lot of people saw the news and I said: "Daddy! You're famous!". He looked at me with eyes I had never seen before, not quite sad or happy, but a bit in between. "Of course. I am pretty famous after all. Now let's go practice some more, no?".

And practice I did.

It was probably the only fun time I remember having with him. A five year old in his backyard making giant crystalline knives to block my dad's glass sword. I got really strong for my age, going past all my schoolmates in strength and technique. But I never showed it. Dad had always emphasized that I should never show my full power unless necessary. So I stayed average in the eyes of my young peers, never really without friends but never really with them either. I was quiet and usually nervous, never really starting conversations.

But then I got older

And then I got the mask.

After he gave that mask to me, I almost never took it off, unless in public. It changed me, that mask. With that on, I was concealed from the world. With that on, I could do anything in the name of my beloved father. I didn't even think of it as stealing, more of a collection for the king, my father. I was simply his tax collector.

I became somewhat infamous in the neighborhood, making a name for myself as a villain. When I wasn't at school I was out robbing people at alleys, never caught. I only stole the quota I needed for father, and I always left a little music box with that cute jazz melody wherever I went. It was almost like my trademark.

As I became older, I drifted through society like a ghost. Close enough to not draw attention to me but far enough to not make any friends. They would get in the way of my work anyways. I was a villain, and the youngest one in town for a while. I had yet to be caught, and some people didn't think I could be. I felt powerful, second in command only to my father.

But then my world left me with a snap of the finger. I had come home from school to ask dad about the quota for today, when I noticed the front door was ajar. That was odd, dad never left and I definitely locked the door. I walked inside and my brain went numb with surprise. There were two men who were in the living room, one who looked like a void with eyes and a suit standing near where I was, and a second man who Had hands on my father and all over him.

And the men were standing…

 **As my father dissolved.**

He was literally disintegrating in the man's hands, clawing and choking as he noticed me in the hall and gave me the last look he ever would: Regret. I collapsed from sheer shock and sadness. While I was a villain, never once had I seen death. **Murder.** And it was my father, the very light of my life and the only reason I got out of bed in the morning. And now he was gone, Forever.

The man noticed me on the floor, the one with the hands. His visible eye widened looking at me."I didn't know this guy had a son? Should we feed him to the noumus instead of the other guy?"

The other man talked "Master, we could have used that man as a valuable asset to our needs.".

"Tch! He was a simple stepping stone towards a bigger plan. Now, what do we do with this kid? Kill him or?...". He scratched his neck several times in a nerved sense. Would he kill me? Would that really be that awful if I don't have a purpose anymore.

"I have a suggestion.".

"I'm listening…"

"Why should we waste a completely able set of hands like his? We could use a worker."

"A janitor, eh? I like it. What do you say kid? Sound good?". A sadistic smile spread across his face, like he was tempting me to retaliate for killing my father. However, all I could think about was his offer. A new purpose? A greater cause?

"...s..sure."

I was weak, so shocked by my loss of light that I didn't even notice all of the crystal forming around me. A sad, disjointed tune played, completely formless. I was alone, and I was feeling it deep. It made me desperate, practically hungry for a new light to follow, to serve. The choice this man of hands had offered me seemed like an immediate solution, and I took it.

 **Good first chapter? Please review what I can do better. Cannon timeline will start coming in either next chapter or chapter three. Our little mask boy had a whole chapter of character development so I can start with action scenes. I hope I don't screw anything up. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for a new chapter! The first chapter was not very good in my opinion, so i'm gonna try and make this one bigger and better! I would love some reviews for advice, since this is my first go at a story with fight scenes and action. The first fight will probably be next chapter, so ya. Please enjoy!**

I'm literally working for the men who killed my father.

..And I couldn't stand up for him.

I wanted to lash out, destroy this horrible fiend for killing the only person I ever cared about! But his quirk was something I couldn't bare to face. Every time I saw his hand, I would flinch as I remembered what it did to my father. I felt a deep and permanent sadness, and I rarely even talked in his presence. To put it simply, I was too sad about my father and too scared of him to do anything.

I found out their names were Tomura and Kurogiri, which didn't really matter to me but I heard the names enough to remember. They didn't talk to me very often, since I only met them every once and a while. There main space of conversating was a calm bar, almost unfitting for the people in it. There was always some sort of tension in the air, especially on the topic of "sensei".

They talked about sensei a lot, he seemed to be some sort of boss. Tomura seemed to practically worship the man, while Kurogiri simply respected him, with an almost fear. Anything that scared him I did not want to meet. The two villains seemed to have a very odd sort of father son relation, with Kurogiri almost always correcting the immature Tomura. However, I only talked to them when I was at the bar. Where I usually worked was much less pleasant.

My main job was to clean **the lab.** I did not like the place one bit, even when I tried to sleep I couldn't shake the feeling of wrongness. The Doctors and Scientists worked the dayshift, and I worked the night. Sometimes I would catch them leaving, but they all had detached and analytical looks that were haunted with a taste of sadness. Once they all left, I donned my one piece janitor outfit, got my mop, and started cleaning.

I always did a good job, mostly because I couldn't eat until I did. I had to methodically put every piece of equipment back, threw away the trash, and wiped down every surface. I quickly discovered that they were incredible slobs. I used my quirk to get the work done easier, since I had a trick I figured out ever since I started doing chores as a kid. I made crystalline hands with calming musical tones to pick up some of the tools and clean. It gave me a bit of a headache, but it was the only way to clean it all. Some of the scientists were even impressed of me, which made me blush behind my mask. It was almost bearable.

 **But then i'd have to clean the NOUMU room.**

On my first night, it was about eight pm after I got finished cleaning the other places, still unfamiliar in the warehouse layout. I got to the last room, determined to finish it and go eat, when I was struck with a feeling of nervousness. I stared at the door, wondering why it was so much more massive and tough. Did they keep something dangerous in there? I gulped, and reluctantly went in.

I was definitely right about the dangerous part. This room was considerably more messy, with several notes containing the word 'noumu' on it. It would have made me cry if i didn't first see the tubes. Large, monstrous **THINGS** were stuck in tubes of green liquid, seemingly staring into nothing. There brains were exposed in glass containers on their heads, with bulging eyes staring out of unholy skulls.

I did something I still don't regret.

I ran, fast.

It took me thirty minutes of clinging to my mask and praying to my father to even look back in that room. I walked in with shaking knees, to scared to even start using my quirk. I cleaned with jerky motions, trying as hard as i could not to look at the creatures, looking away whenever possible.

I was ready to leave one day when I noticed something…. Off. I had been around these guys enough to know that they never moved or blinked, no matter what. So when I saw one sitting down criss-cross in it's tube, I was more than a little surprised. All of the Noumus were different colors and this one seemed to be pink. An odd color for something so creepy.

It seemed to notice me, turning over with a surprised glance and then standing up and staring with a blank it, I dared to think, sentient? It seemed like it could recognize me, and it actually moved. But how? Now that I had discovered this, the room was filled with a new emotion:curiosity. I wanted to know more. I had a drive, a purpose.

I packed up my things and went to the bar, since I wanted dinner after all that work. I was suddenly struck with a decision. Should I tell Tomura about the sentient Noumu? What would he do about it? I wanted to know more about it, but Tomura would probably kill it. It was odd, actually wanting something. I felt I needed to keep this foreign emotion, clinging to it like….. A child to his father.

They were deep in conversation when I walked in, blabbing on about 'first years'.

"We should send a Noumu in, scare those heroes with a foreign concept"

I froze, the meal Kurogiri preparing me not nearly as appetizing, suddenly worried. What if they picked that one? I knew heroes were strong, but could they really kill a Noumu? What if they did? My new spark would be extinguished, and I would be back to my dull existence. I could not let them know, or take it away from me. NO WAY.

I was noticed quickly by Kurogiri, who was much more adept at sensing emotion. "What is it, janitor? Scared by heroes?". An easy answer to divert from the subject I was truly concerned about.

"A...little.". Trying to sound convincing under my mask.

"Well do not be concerned. This mission will mostly be a gathering of information. We need to learn more about the upcoming heroes, maybe even some candidates for future villains. You could get a partner.".

A partner? Interesting concept. What kind of hero would want to partner with me? Who could support my powers as I support theirs? It was a deep question to think about. Maybe they could help me with the Noumu!

Sensing my deep thought, Kurogiri asked: "Would you like to see for yourself?"

Interesting concept indeed.

 **This is where the plot thickens! I really hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I finally get to try my hand at writing action! As always, if you have ideas or suggestions, let me know! I really appreciate your opinions, even the negative ones!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the point in which the regular plot and my plot start to diverge. I don't particularly enjoy trying to get personalities to sound right when dealing with oc to real character interaction, but i'll try. Also warning, you might get an oc here.**

Of course they had to get a guard for me too. Why not two Noumus? I didn't want any of those things to guard me, but then I was struck with a plan. I would get to see that one, who I had yet to name, in action while looking for people to help me keep the secret! A win win scenario, if there ever was one. Now I just had to wait until the day.

I studied the noumu while I waited. It had seemed to grow accustomed to me, no longer standing up straight and seemingly relaxing. Once I drew the courage to wave at it, and it's bulging eyes widened in surprise. Slowly, and I mean the pace of a slug, it waved back. My resolve immediately crumbled, having no idea how to respond. Just what was is with this Noumu?

I actually started talking to it.

 **And it talked back.**

I had called her, and I at first only said her because of the pink, 17. That was the number on her tank, and i'm not very creative in the name department. At first I just said hi, and it would wave back. It seemed to like watching me clean, always looking at the mop with curiosity filling its stature. It was almost like it had never seen cleaning before.

It turns out she was interested in a lot of things in the I set something behind her or beside her, she would glare at it with the intensity of a lion judging its prey. I sat a beaker filled with the leftovers of several experiments I had cleaned up, and she pointed at it. At first I was confused, but then I realized she wanted me to actually explain what it was.

"Oh, that's just a beaker…"

" _Be...a..ke.r?"_

I was so scared of that voice, like a sick child left in the snow, that I dropped everything I was doing and backed as far away as I could. It also looked surprised like it didn't know it could talk either. It seemed to have so many things it wanted to say, but it didn't know how. She looked conflicted, if possible.

Then she came up with an idea, and looked at the books around me. Her brow furrowed in concentration, as if trying to remember something far away.

" _T..Teach?"_ That seemed to take a lot of effort out of her to talk, like she knew what to say but not how to say it out loud. I suddenly came to a realization. She wanted me to teach her how to talk. And ,fueled by an infinite pool of curiosity and determination, I did.

I was glad I still had my phone. I pulled up a dictionary and, night by night, taught her words and what they meant. She got considerably better with speaking, and understanding. It took two full weeks, but we ended up starting to have actual conversations. I told her about the upcoming villain plan, and she seemed a bit excited. I would probably be excited too if I lived in a tube.

It was two nights before the big event, and I was at the bar eating my dinner. Kurogiri and I had almost become friends, or whatever you'd call two villains who work together. Tomura and I were on speaking terms at least, but he didn't exactly like me.

"Oh kid! I nearly forgot you need a villain name!"

"A what?"

"Mostly just something to call you on the field. Plus, it would be nice to stop calling you kid."

"...Ongaku". He nodded. It was the first thing that came to mind since I loved music so much.

"Any context? Or do you just not care?" Tomura said, agitated but oddly enough curious.

"Well, It has to do with my father and my quirk. My quirk lets me crystallize air, but the crystals all resonate with some kind of noise. Ever since I was little I would make crystal objects that played people's favorite song." I fidgeted nervously, not liking the feeling of talking so long.

"How powerful is it? Does it have battle capabilities? Can you make people deaf? Can you crystallize people's guts?". Tomura was endlessly asking questions, each of them horrible things I could actually do. It made me sick, and I sat there in silence, akwardly hugging my rough uniform.

Kurogiri noticed my uncomfortable pose and stopped Tomura. "What about a suit," he said, "would there be anything that could help strengthen your abilities?". An interesting question. What could I do with the right gear? Something to play music would be nice, since my combad was usually linked to a childhood song. I could just follow the beat while I fought, and I would improve my abilities. Something to track my bloodstream would also help. It was usually hard to tell when I got blood clots until it was to late, so Something that gave me an alert would be helpful as well.

I told them both and surprisingly, they nodded along with me. They saw the advantages of the gear, and were impressed I came up with them myself.

"Why don't I get our gear guy to work on these? He has a dark sense of fashion, but it should work.".

Was this a gift? I thanked him for it, but he said it was for simple convenience. I was a villain after all. Which got me thinking, did I act like a villain? Was i evil? I treaded the grounds of beasts, but was I one myself? It made me want to take off the mask, truly ponder, but I decided against it. It was all easier under the mask, more cleanly cut. The mask was a persona, but it was the only persona I was willing to show the world.

It was the big day, where I would go and make my true debut as Ongaku. I would pick a friend, someone to keep my secret. And then, I would find out about 17, and I would be….. Satisfied? I didn't know. What would happen after my goal, would I simply know afterwards? Or was there nothing left? Only one way to find out.

"Time to go, Ongaku. Let's go over the plan one more time."

There was a group of assorted villains coming to this break in, and they all dutifully listened to Kurogiri.

"Tomura and I will lead you to wear we need to go. Squads a-h will be traveling to their assorted zoned to keep the heroes in training occupied. Ongaku, you and Noumu B-17 will be traveling around the premises until you find a worthy candidate. If you do not find one, come back to base. Once we have our information, we will recall everyone. Understood?".

" **Yes Sir!"**

Everyone seemed excited to go in there for whatever reasons they had, and I was excited too. This was gonna be my first real action in a while. I was taking a major step towards accomplishing my purpose. It was time to be a villain.

" **Let's do this!"**

 **So the plot takes its action turn! I'm so excited to start writing this part! 17 and Ongaku are going to go on a little adventure, which will hold some interesting events. Again, reviews are always appreciated. See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So now it's time to start a fun chapter, not. I have serious problems with this chapter, so please give me some rewrite tips or anything you think will improve my writing. I would like a beta reader, but with my less than consistent upload schedule it would be hard. Please enjoy I guess.**

Well, my suit was interesting to say the least. The designer went with a three piece black and red suit, which left none of my skin exposed. Attached to my left glove was a black watch, which seemed to track my blood pressure. The fact that it dug in to my skin sucked, but it did it's job. A nice pair of red headphones slid onto my ears, seemingly made to play songs. The man had said that they played songs as well as functioning as a communicator.

I was in love with this costume. Kurogiri saw my excitement and nodded, pleased that I appreciated the gift. It made me confused though, as I wondered how a well mannered man like him had become a villain. Not really my business to pry though. No, my business was cleaning and keeping secrets, that was it.

We got to the warp gate that Kurogiri had opened for me and stepped in. it felt odd to walk through, like an evil jello. 17 and I stepped out in the middle of what looked like a mountain zone, presumably for training. I quickly hid myself and got my noumu companion to come and crouch by the boulders. It was time to discuss a plan.

"We're here for one purpose: observe and capture. We'll look around for a good candidate, and we will capture them quickly and efficiently and take them back, got it?". A nod. "Now, keep in mind stealth is key. Try to find as many ways to keep quiet as you can-.". 17 held her finger up. "You have an idea?". A nod. What did the Noumu have planned?

 **Did NOT expect that.**

So let me make myself clear. I don't know that much from noumus, only what I had learned from overhearing scientists and asking Tomura. I knew that they were made from a bunch of people's quirks mixed into one body, and that was what made them totally brainless killing machines. I didn't know what quirks seventeen had, but this was one I did not expect.

Shapeshifting.

I was confused when I turned my head and 17 was gone. I had looked around for a full minute until I felt a soft tug on my pants. It was a seven year old girl, with familiar sad eyes and long blonde hair. Then I caught something behind her hair, a gleaming metal object. It was an exposed brain. It really was 17! But how did she shift? Did she remember her previous body? Was she sentient or completely brainless? I was so lost in forgot my most immediate concern.

She had no clothes….at all.

I immediately gave her my coat, but that was only a temporary solution. I had to get her to Kurogiri or Tomura or anyone anywhere else. She seemed to have a blank stare that fixated on me in a kind of creepy way. I gave her my hand and started the journey to the extraction point, six miles away. This was gonna be hard.

POV: Noumu

I had an absolutely massive headache. Through the month of interaction i'd had with bunny man, I had learned to escape the haze for maybe an hour or two a night, but this place we were going was giving me a headache. Bunny man and I had gone through this little purple circle and were in a rocky area. Bunny man started talking, so I concentrated real hard to stop the haze from taking over.

"Cdvclwe ewirbfiw wefiqpwenf stealth. Svowregnwoegrv qofrq small.".

Small and stealthy? How was i supposed to do that? I knew I was pretty big, and I wanted to help M.r. Bunny out since he was always so nice to me. I thought about small for a bit. I knew it meant little and thin, not me. I focused really hard on that word until I felt some steam rise up around me. What was going on?

Then the fog was gone.

I was suddenly hit with a massive bolt of clarity. It felt so _weird!_ Everything around me was visible in perfect clarity, like a high strength lens. It felt so good, but it was so many things at once that it hurt my head. I was also a lot smaller. Had thinking about it made work? I guess so! I tugged on the leg of Bunny man and he turned around and didn't even see me.

I didn't blame him. I was tiny, making it really hard to fight. How was I supposed to do my job like this? I bet if I thought hard enough I would be big again. I wanted, I longed to think more, the new activity of taking in information so breathtaking that I couldn't stop. He finally saw me and then started panicking. He looked around and then looked at me with a surprised body pose. Did I look that different?

He took off his coat and put it on my flimsy body, looking worried. What was wrong? I got stealthier like he asked me. Did I mess up? He gave me his hand and we walked, seemingly with a place in mind. I was fine with it since it meant more places to see. We walked for a while until something got in our way. I tensed, scared of anything that wasn't the bunny man.

Keika Suru POV:

I had totally forgot that there were students here and this was a school. To be fair I had a seven year old kid that could shapeshift into a monster at any second, so I was a little busy. Still, probably not a good idea to forget where you are. And I was pretty sure Mrs. Invisible girl and bird boy weren't going to let it slide.

Around them were the knocked out forms of several grunts, either unconscious or unable to get back up. They seemed satisfied with themselves, but when they saw me the aura around them darkened. I mean that in a literal sense, since the bird guy's shadow turned into a giant bird of darkness.

"Stand back, doer of evil!"

"Y-Yeah! What he said!"

I was not in the mood to deal with heroes right now, especially with 17 in tow.

And apparently she didn't feel like waiting either.

She let out a large scream, steam surrounding her as she ran directly at the pair. I was kind of worried for the little girl, but that wasn't exactly any little girl. It was 17, and 17 was about to beat the crap out of those heroes. She wasn't the one I was about to be sorry for.

They were down pretty fast. She barreled through them at an impressive speed, knocking the two of them and the shadow into a nearby wall of rocks. I cringed, feeling a little bad but getting over it pretty soon. So much for stealth. We needed to leave, and fast. As 17 went back to little girl mode, I gave her a tug and we rode back to the exit point.

I felt a little bad for letting two random people get run over, but there was no time for sympathy. I had to get back fast. Then I realised that I had a communicator now, so I could just call. I called up Tomura as I ran by a water zone, a large wave surging. I hoped and prayed I could make it back.

Tomura POV:

"The Noumu did WHAT?!"

 **So this chapter is terrible. I wanted to make it longer and more interesting, but I want to start the next chapter fresh. This took so many rewrites and i despise it. Please review though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have missed this story! I wanna continue it since i've designed so many characters that haven't showed up yet. I have revised the older chapters a bit, so be sure to go check that out. This chapter should be interesting.**

 **Toumura POV:**

"So you're telling me this girl is actually noumu seventeen which contained a shapeshifting quirk, and is now this?". Oh this was not my day. We lost, and we had to have received false intel because All Might was nowhere near weak. Stupid Stupid Stupid! All of this is garbage, unfair, useless garbage! Sensei, yes, Sensei could help us. I would have to speak with him soon.

This new kid was.. Something. I didn't really know what to think about him other than he got his work done. Sensei didn't mind him, so I didn't either. His quirk however, peaked my interest. It seemed so complex and interesting, and it made me want to analyze it. Unlike my own, it was so versatile that he could be any type of villain at any time. I was even considering using him more often. Then he came back with specimen B-17.

"So…. this is her…. I guess."

"She" was staring at me. She looked kinda lost, like she had no idea what was going on. Makes sense, but I wanted answers. Then I noticed a gleam behind her hair. I pulled it back, with three fingers. I smiled. So he wasn't lying after all.

"I guess we should keep her for a while." I was interested, intrigued even. If a noumu could do this, then they could have so many more uses. Spies, infiltrators, the possibilities were endless! And this boy seemed rather protective of her… a duo perhaps?

"I have an assignment for you, Ongaku."

"Yes….?" He seemed nervous, but he always is around me so I didn't really care.

"Look after this thing, train it whenever time is permitted. A stealth Noumu would be great if it does it's job.". He flinched, but seemed oddly eager.

"I accept. I'll do my best to optimally train her." Her? It's an it. An asset. A tool. It would be problematic if he started to care for it to much. I glared at him, searching for a crack in his fassad. I'll be keeping an eye on him.

"Alright, well i'll be off to conclude my duties.". He grabbed his food and briskly walked off to Kurogiri's portal. As he left, I could see the lab appearing in a stark contrast of his suit. He waved as the portal closed, the Noumu in his right hand.

"His suit looks really nice."

"Shut up."

 **Keika POV:**

That was way too close. Staring in my face like that was killing me, and I was so close to breaking it wasn't even funny. I'm glad for knowing how to put up a facade. I felt a sense of protection for 17, and everyone here was giving me red flags. I needed someone reliable to help me.

"Bunny man?". Speaking of 17, she was tugging on my pant leg. She pointed to her mouth and stomach. "Hungryyyyyyyyyy". I noticed her sharp pointy teeth. Yup, feeding first. I take out a burger and hand it to her. She sniffs it, her mouth watering Then her jaw opens an inexplicable amount to fit the entire burger. I stare in horror as the poor burger is swallowed. I take small, scared bites as she stares at me in confusion.

After that was done, we went along to my lessons. She had picked up mopping really easily, and was going through the safer rooms. We had fallen into a routine. She would tug on me to wake me up, we would clean, grab some food, and then come back. I discovered I had a knack for teaching, or at least 17 wanted to learn. Her Japanese was good, and I was starting to get into math. She appreciated the knowledge I was giving her, and I appreciated giving it. Then we started getting into quirk training.

A few apparent things in a list:

She turns back into a noumu after a while

She's a noumu when she's asleep

She learns way better in human form

She thinks the tube is comfy

She can do a partial transformation

So that's all I could learn. She was working on thinking in noumu form, but she has a hard time, something about static. We did exercise, a process she liked and understood even in noumu form.I would work on my crystal walls, and she would try her hardest to destroy them. It was good practice for both of us, and we eventually got good enough to spar.

Even Kurogiri would come to see us spar. It was exhilarating, me with finesse and her with raw power. I would start with mobile attacks, moving quick and precise firing bullets that would hopefully weaken her for phase 2. Phase 2 was where I switched to tank mode, surrounding myself in crystalline armor that sounded like chains. I would fire heavy, pillar like shots from various ranges while working on phase 3. After I was ready I would make a massive hammer that could propel me around, simultaneously upping my speed and strength.

I was definitely getting better. My crystals were getting larger and I could get them out from farther away. I was even working on a phase 4, but it had yet to be perfected. My concentration was improving, and I was certainly a little more muscular. I wasn't quite buff, but I was really tall anyways so it looked alot leaner on my thin body. Everything was routine, and I was happy here with 17.

But the new guy we had captured was annoying.

Back a month ago, our villain alliance tried to negotiate with the hero killer Stain, and he promptly tried to stab my boss. I only heard about it after, but he sounded terrifying. He showed up on the news for a while until he got captured. Boss still didn't like him.

But then Bakugo freaking Katsuki showed up.

Of all the people to capture, it just had to be this guy. He was so LOUD, and 17 didn't like the fact that her tube was so close to his room. We were both kinda scared of him, always cleaning his room last. After a while we kinda gave up on cleaning there. His quirk was explosion, and on more than one occasion we had to subdue him. I called Kuro one night and said"Do you mind just keeping him in your place?". We told him about the not being able to clean and he agreed we should do something.

They took him, kicking and screaming all the way. It was kinda…. Funny? I felt like laughing was a bad idea though. We still saw him whenever we got food or chilled, but it was way more bearable than it was before. We even talked to him once:

"So he-"

"Shut up, mask faced loser!"

"Hey, don't call rabbit that"

"And you too, little kid! Jeez, what kind of 6 year old is a villain anyways?!"

…. We didn't talk much after that.

Little did I know, however, was that we were gonna be talking a lot more soon.

I was in the bathroom when I heard: "Pizza Guy!". But who ordered pizza?

 _Oh._ _Shit._

 **Stuffs about to go down! Will the author finally write out a decent fight scene? Will any of his characters actually develop? Will his upload schedule finally become consistent? Find out more on the next episode of Villainous Janitor!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello once more! I hope you like this chapter, it sort of starts a new arc. Or at least semi finishes this one. You'll even get a fight scene, however poorly written it is. This'll be great….**

 **Keika POV:**

So recently, Boss got a new group of people called the Vangaurd Action Squad for a new job, presumably the one where they captured our little grenade. They were all villains, most of them were cool except for a few. I liked twice, since we both had the common subject of masks. He even gave me some tips on material in case I needed a new one. Other than him though, I had varying degrees of success.

Dabi was….. Interesting. I didn't talk with him much. Spinner and Magne were both alright. Mustard and I were pals, we were both close in age. Muscular didn't like that I was taller than him, but I was taller than everybody so he wasn't that mad. Mr. Compress was a mysterious guy, but he was charming enough. I was pretty sure Moonfish didn't talk, and I tried as hard as possible to stay away from Toga. Overall, an interesting and powerful bunch to start the league with.

When they came back with Bakugo, they celebrated at the bar, myself included, and we all chilled for a few days. And now we go back to the moment it went downhill, after a chill night and about to leave.

"Pizza Guy!"

That sounded like _not_ a pizza guy at all, and I heard several footsteps outside. I went to open the bathroom door, when I heard a massive kick. A brawl was brewing, and i heard several voices. I open the door to find a large group of heroes absolutely demolishing us. One of which, a large blond man, caught my eye and aimed a fist, smiling all the way. I heard Tomura's voice: "The Noumus, Ongaku! Get some and come back, as fast as you can!". I nodded and ran, avoiding the man's punch as I use my crystals to propel myself out of the building and onto the street.

I blew open the door and ran for the room, the scientists already gone. I opened 17's tank at lightning speed, waking her up as she shifted into human form.

"Hi Bunny man."

"There's an attack, we have to go!"

"Is that bad?"

"Yes!, now come on, we gotta go!"

That was when I realised I was being followed. I heard footsteps coming down this way, my trail of crystals probably leading them here. I turned to 17. "I need you to hide, and come out to fight when I say so. My suit was on already, getting dressed as I talked. She nodded and I saw her get behind a desk as the door burst open.

"ALRIIIIIIGHT villains! Who's ready to get down!"

"Ugh…"

Two men, seemingly a duo, were facing to me. One, a loud flashy man who had to have a sound quirk to be that loud, and another thin darkly dressed guy who seemed to be tired. Good, tired meant slower movements. In my first fight, I need any and all advantages. I press the communication button on my headphones.

"If at all possible, I could use assistance."

I hear a voice. It's Twice! "I have hidden away as the heroes defeated us! They seem to be leaving, but I am not sure. Hold them off for a few minutes until I get there, alright?". A few minutes? I got this. I should look intimidating.

"Help for me will get here soon, I can hold you two off for long enough.". They stared at me."Surrender now and You will only be detained. Good luck beating two pros, Ongaku.".But I didn't have to beat them. All I had to do was hold them off

"Bring it on!"

I charged forward, creating several large crystals and lobbing them forward. The loud one lets out a scream that breaks up my crystals and pushes the, back. Glad I was wearing headphones. I press a button and play an intense dubstep track, readying my attack. This one is particularly fast paced, even for dubstep, so I don't use my armor as I propel around in circles. I materialize my dubstep hammer and prepared to go for the loud one, when the quiet one stared at me.

The effect was instantaneous. My propelling stopped immediately, and I was sent to the ground. His eyes were glowing and his hair was floating, so I assumed that was his quirk. Nullification however, would only work if I hadn't made anything yet. The hammer was still here, so as long as it didn't oxidize it would stay here. I swung it viciously, taking the man by surprise as he flew into the wall. Needless to say, the other guy wasn't too happy.

"Aizawa! Oh, you'll pay for this!". The man had lost his cool, a wicked grin on his face. He prepared his breath as I prepared a shield to block. The boom was impressive, breaking through several layers in a constant stream. I could still hear it with noise cancellation on. I wasn't going to make it at this rate, the man getting closer and closer. Then I was struck with an idea. Phase 4 might not work, but it was the only option that guaranteed success.

I pushed him back with a blast as I prepared. This would require immense concentration on my part. I started crystallizing my bones, muscle and tendons. I was getting bigger, and bigger meant low blood with my already thin body. I would only be able to keep this up for a little, so I would make it count.

"Whoah! You look like a creepy All Might!". Really? I assume that would be true with the muscles and bunny mask. Good to know. I charged forward at an immensely faster rate that I could barely comprehend. I threw a punch, and it hit him square in the chest. I noticed there were crystal muscles glowing on my fist. There were some even growing out of my arm, which was bad. As a general rule, crystals shouldn't be touching my skin directly, it was part of the reason I wore gloves.

My brain was really hazy, probably due to lack of blood flow. I relentlessly fought the loud and quiet man at the same time, insane power behind my punches and kicks. I felt great, until I passed out. My body hit the ground, crystals crunching underneath me, as I deflated back to normal size. It hurt, a lot. The pain kept me on my last strings of consciousness, praying my attack had gotten them as well. Then I saw the loud one walk towards me clutching his left side, cursing as he took in a large breath. The quiet one, Aizawa, was behind him, cursing and lying down. Shit, I had almost won too!

But I had a secret trump card. The man's eyes widened in horror as a massive pink fist flew towards him at lightning speed. He was down and unconscious in seconds. 17 went over to the quiet one and threw him over to the loud one painfully knocking him out in the process. She came over to me in human form.

"Bunny man! Are you okay?". She used noumu arms to pick me up. I was so close to unconsciousness that all I could give was a thumbs up. She was about to leave when I heard a massive bang. So many faces were close to me that my half dead brain could only register one. All might.

"You two are coming with us.". He said with a grimace.

Then I passed out.

 **Its over and done! I wonder what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out just how badly these two are screwed! Please review!**


End file.
